A foldable refrigerator is provided. The foldable refrigerator moves from a functional First Position A to a collapsed Second Position B. The foldable refrigerator may be folded into the collapsed Second Position B for transportation and/or storage. The foldable refrigerator has an extendable handle and wheels which allow pulling or pushing the refrigerator in a manner similar to luggage. The refrigerator further has extendable and adjustable legs which allow the refrigerator to be raised or lowered to various heights. The refrigerator has a gyroscope which allows the compressor of the refrigerator to remain in an upright position.
Attempts have been made to provide foldable cooling devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,095 to Melk discloses a thermally insulating carrier for preventing temperature change of heated or cooled items placed therein. The carrier includes a flexible bag-like container having a compartment therein and a generally rigid hollow tub-like liner member which is removably disposed in the compartment. The flexible container includes a side wall portion, a base portion, and a displaceable cover. At least the side wall portion and cover are constructed incorporating a flexible insulating material for providing an insulating effect. The side wall portion is joined with the base portion and together with the cover define the compartment. A container aperture is defined by a top edge of the side wall portion. A closing device is attached to the container aperture and a perimeter of the cover for releasably retaining the cover over the container aperture. The hollow liner is integrally formed of a rigid, waterproof, and shatterproof material with side portions joined to a bottom portion. A mouth is formed around the top of the liner and is coincident with the container aperture. The liner improves the thermal characteristics, provides structural support for the flexible container, and prevents leakage of moisture from the flexible container.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,279 to Lin discloses a thermally insulating carrier for preventing temperature change of heated or cooled items placed therein. The carrier includes a flexible bag-like container having a compartment therein and a generally rigid hollow tub-like liner member which is removably disposed in the compartment. The flexible container includes a side wall portion, a base portion, and a displaceable cover. At least the side wall portion and cover are constructed incorporating a flexible insulating material for providing an insulating effect. The side wall portion is joined with the base portion and together with the cover define the compartment. A container aperture is defined by a top edge of the side wall portion. A closing device is attached to the container aperture and a perimeter of the cover for releasably retaining the cover over the container aperture. The hollow liner is integrally formed of a rigid, waterproof, and shatterproof material with side portions joined to a bottom portion. A mouth is formed around the top of the liner and is coincident with the container aperture. The liner improves the thermal characteristics, provides structural support for the flexible container, and prevents leakage of moisture from the flexible container.
However, these cooling devices fail to disclose a foldable refrigerator which is easy to use and efficient. A need, therefore, exists for an improved foldable refrigerator and method of using the same.